


Happy Birthday To Me

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Kline Whump, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Soulless Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack sit in the grass, his face cast with light. The grass itches. His family loved a boy who couldn’t even hold a cupcake right. The boy who was the fault of their end.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday To Me

Jack sat on the wet grass. The water caused the itchy green ground to sparkle in the moonlight. His face was cast with light. 

The space under his chin hurt from the too-tight white string around it. His head itches from the itchy cardboard hat on his head. His party hat.

His cheeks weren’t damp anymore. His tears had dried. He watched as the flames rose. He held his mushed cupcake in his hand. He had been so angry he accidentally smooshed his cupcake. Jack took a bite as he watched the flames. The white icing got on his nose. 

He didn’t really like vanilla but he was too shy to tell Sam who seemed so excited to celebrate his third birthday because they had never celebrated any of his birthdays. They weren’t busy this time. But if only that corrupt hunter hadn’t broken in. 

He would be inside and warm. Not in the uncomfortable grass. It was cold and damp. He would be sitting at the table as his family sang to him, embarrassed. He would blow out his candle and make a wish inside his head. Sam would have to remind him not to tell anyone. Wait- he forgot his candle. 

He couldn’t even do that right. 

Jack grabbed a candle with white and blue stripes. Blue was his favorite color. It was the color of Cas’ eyes. Jack stuck the candle in and lit it with the extra matches he had, shaking lighting the candle. The fire wasn’t close to done when Jack closed his eyes and blew out his candle. He made his wish. 

He wished for his family to be alive and well the next morning and Sam to give him too many kisses on his cheeks and forehead while Dean chuckled at us. Cas would smile and give Jack a hug and Jack would get to look at his beautiful eyes again. 

But he knew that wouldn’t happen. Their bodies were burning. They had saved him. Sacrificed themselves. For him. A boy who couldn’t even hold a cupcake right. 

Jack took out the candle and dropped it on the ground to lay with the box of matches. He took another bite. He would just throw it into the fire but Sam had made them for him. The boy who was the fault for their deaths They had only wanted to protect him but the corrupt hunter had won. Jack had eventually killed him of course but his family’s blood was everywhere. It had even splattered some of the cupcakes Sam made. God, he was such a fuck up.

He knew his family wouldn’t want him to give up, but it was hard not to. Jack ate his cupcake and they the messy wrapper onto the grass. Bits of cupcake were on his jeans. He brushed them off. 

Jack watched the flames burn his families limp bodies. He wasn’t sad. He couldn’t feel. 

He was numb. 

Jack watched the fire until it burnt out. There was so much ash. Jack hated the smell. He went back inside and cleaned the blood. He had also burnt the corrupt hunter.

Jack closed his eyes and thought, I’d he had just went and fought the hunter, maybe die, his family would still be alive and well.

Everything was his fault.


End file.
